Best Friends Forever
by Death Itself 101
Summary: Nico and a girl... uh... Julie are best friends. Thats all you get!


p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;"Nico and I are best friends./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;"Nothing more, nothing less. I met him on my first day of camp and there was this connection between us that drew us to each other. But we couldn't be any different. He was dark and brooding most times, while I am mostly bubbly and mostly happy. I had to do some charm speaking to talk to him, but eventually we started talking to each other like normal people and I didn't have to use much charm speaking to get him to talk./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;"It was odd, seeing an Aphrodite girl and a Hades boy talking, laughing, and hanging around each other like it's a normal thing. The thing that makes me different from most Aphrodite girls- and boys- is that I am not super narcissistic and vain about my looks or super girly. Sure, I have flashes of being girly, but what girl doesn't?/p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;"It was strange, how we met. At first I was trying to go through the process of being an actual Aphrodite girl, and trying to fit into camp. I had to do one task and one task only- seduce a chosen boy and after dating him for a couple days, break his heart. I thought I was capable of doing that. And I was so blinded! I was willing to ruin someone else's life just to fit in. And with who? The Aphrodite kids. I mean, don't get me wrong, there are some awesome people, like Silena (who sadly died in the Second Titan War), and Piper, who I am proud to call my sister- will half-sister./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;"I went on with it though. I was told to break Nico di Angelo's heart. I thought it would be easy, not knowing what could happen. Boy was I wrong!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Finally, I was trying to seduce him, and I realized that I can't do this. I apologized and started walking away, when he grabbed my shoulder and somewhat thanked me for not going on with breaking his heart. I smiled and walked away, and the very next day, I was surprised to find that Nico was trying to seduce me, in his odd way./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;"He tried to be uncomfortably close and he tried to be a bit sexy, which would have worked in his case, if he wasn't so bad at seducing. I asked him a bit awkwardly why he was seducing me, and he innocently said he had no idea what I was talking about. After charm speaking him a couple minutes, as if he was awakening from a haze or a spell, he said that he was put into a spell to seduce me by the Hecate cabin because they thought it would be funny. I thought that the Hecate cabin could've cursed him a little better to make sure he can properly seduce. But as it turns out, a new comer was trying to make the potion, and clearly, he didn't do so well. Also, Nico was trying to fight the potion off./p  
div style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;"Those were the weirdest two days of my life, so they third day, I told him that I wanted to start over, and he reluctantly agreed. I introduced myself properly, and that day I decided that I would never seduce someone, unless it was absolutely necessary. And Nico agreed to open himself up to me. And since that day, we have been best friends. And I'm glad to say that I will never be bored of being Nico di Angelo's best friend./div 


End file.
